Son para tí
by AleKproject
Summary: El tumulto de sensaciones que le había ocasionado la perdida de aquel hombre fue aligerada con sus palabras. -No tengo remedio- Dazai OoC


Sus lágrimas caían sin poder controlarlas para nada, su cuerpo temblaba al no poder calmarse e hipaba una vez terminó cediendo ante el llanto. De alguna manera agradecía que Dazai no le viese en aquel estado, seguramente se veía más lamentable.

'No te lamentes a ti mismo'

La voz evocada por sus recuerdos calmó un poco el dolor en su pecho al llenarlo con cierta calidez y le agradeció en silenció a quien ahora debería estar volviendo a su casa.

¿Desde cuándo empezó a requerir del pelinegro para calmarse?

De pronto se sintió tranquilo mientras el peso se aligeraba con lentitud, de alguna manera el pensar en él le calmaba enormemente cada vez que se encontraba flaquear, sus palabras quizás parecían duras, pero le eran tan reconfortantes y acababan llenando su pecho con una inexplicable calidez.

Se paró de la banca y regresó con cierta lentitud a su apartamento, sus piernas pesaban, pero no le apetecía seguir en el parque por mucho más tiempo, al menos no ahora que se había calmado y solo quedaba la clara tristeza.

'Cuando el padre de alguien muere, este llorará'

El remolino de confusión que tanto le había nublado squella tarde, terminó por disiparse para cambiar a una melancólica tranquilidad un poco después de haberse desahogado tras las palabras de Dazai, se preguntaba ahora que sería de él sin aquel hombre que, de alguna manera, siempre estaba a su lado con palabras que le ayudaban a levantarse del abismo que su mente formaba en los peores momentos, sin querer un gran afecto por él se formó y el poseedor de la habilidad 'Indigno de ser humano' terminó siendo a quien más quería de todos ellos.

Después de prepararse un té, acabó mirando sin objetivo alguno a la pared, permitiéndose hundirse en un mar de pensamientos relacionados con su superior y disfrutando la calidez que buscaba en sus recuerdos, sentía como su corazón fuese acunado ante el remolino de sensaciones que le ocasionaba el recordar su sonrisa y esa mirada serena que le daba donde parecía verlo solo a él.

-No tengo remedio- Suspiró y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre la almohada que se encontraba cerca, ahora su pecho se encontraba ligero y a pesar de que la tristeza permanecía no era malo, ahora se permitía llorar sin cuestionarse mucho, no valía la pena seguirse preocupando.

Aunque ahora se sentía liviano y solo podía maldecir internamente a Osamu Dazai, en cuanto dejó de llorar sus pensamientos fueron encantados por los recuerdos con aquel hombre acallando a los demás llenos de dolor en su niñez, lanzó una pequeña risa como un tonto enamorado y supo que no había duda. –No sabía que prefería a los hombres- Una sonrisa casi permanente en sus labios apareció.

A la hora de dormir volvió a repasar lo sucedido en el día y sonrió melancólicamente al imaginarse la cara de orgullo del director de su orfanato, el pequeño dolor en su pecho se lo dijo y terminó durmiendo sin que los recuerdos le atormentasen.

Después de todo, quizás actuaba un poco como un padre.

Dazai sencillamente se vio incapaz de dormir, dio un gruñido cargado de molestia en cuanto la molesta alarma sonó y sin muchos ánimos para seguir mal arropado decidió levantarse con desgano.

Sufría nuevamente de insomnio esa semana y admitir por qué sería como dar a su brazo a torcer, al menos no frente a los demás, decir que no pudo pegar ojo por culpa de la angustia por el bienestar de su –lindo— subordinado no estaba alejado de la realidad, pero no le apetecía mucho decírselos además, involucraba al culpable de su noche en vela.

Suspiró por milésima vez por esa mañana mientras se preparaba un café para mantenerse al menos un poco despierto, pero si era honesto la cafeína no resultaba efecto alguno por lo que suponía que el ritual de beber una taza era por mera costumbre, pero esa mañana no disfrutó el amargo sabor o más bien no lo sentía, el recuerdo de verlo encorvado y temblando por culpa de las lágrimas lo perseguía para carcomer su consciencia, a pesar de saber que había hecho lo correcto ahí, estaba preguntándose si el muchacho se encontraba bien, si quizás se sintió peor con sus palabras o...

No sabía, tenía miedo de que lo odiara por ello. En primer lugar ¿Qué mierda hacia preocupándose por eso?

Como sea, su mente no se calmaría a menos que hiciera algo y visitarle con la cara que tenía no le parecía una gran idea.

Se recostó sobre la mesa una vez acabó su café, se quejó como un niño haciendo un berrinche y tomó su celular para buscar lo que se le había venido a su cabeza.

Llegó extremadamente relajado y con quien primero se topó fue con Kyouka que se había adelantado esa mañana, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella huyeron con una expresión algo triste causando una sonrisa llena de ternura al mayor.

-¿Estás bien? Ranpo me ha dicho porque te saltaste el trabajo ayer- Sus ojos mostraban total preocupación a lo que el peliblanco acarició si cabeza.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias Kyouka-

Los demás escuchaban las palabras del hombre tigre a la vez que suspiraban aliviados, a excepción del mismo Edogawa Ranpo que ya se imaginaba la situación, sonrío un poco por la paranoia que se estaría haciendo Dazai, seguramente estaba llegando tarde por querer arreglar un asunto que ya estaba superado. Bueno, de todas maneras no se perdería la escena cómica que muy pronto vendría.

-¡Ese Dazai! ¿¡Donde diablos está!? Lleva 25 minutos con 43 segundos atrasados...- El rubio maldecia mientras hacía su trabajo y seguía refunfuñando de vez en cuando ante la mirada entretenida de los demás.

Atsushi se preocupaba también por la ausencia del castaño, cada vez que la puerta se abría su corazón daba un sobresalto, como siempre, pero esta vez había sido demasiado, era difícil de soportar más de 6 mini-infartos aquella mañana así que decidió llamarlo por muy obvio que fuese, pero enseguida encontró un mensaje de hace 30 minutos del susodicho y tan pronto lo leyó su corazón se detuvo.

'Encuéntrame afuera del edificio'

-Ermm... ¿Puedo salir un rato?- Se levantó en seguida y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana preguntó a cualquiera que le escuchara.

-Hazlo Atsushi, solo serán unos minutos ¿Verdad?- Ranpo lo miró con complicidad y en muchacho casi sale corriendo después de asentir ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-¿At...sushi?- Tanizaki logró contemplar por unos instantes el rubor en las mejillas de su amigo y como chocaba con la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-¡Dazai!- Gritó su nombre en cuanto salió del edificio y miró por todos lados de manera frenética, al no encontrarle muy pronto sus ánimos bajaron mas al escuchar su voz se dio la vuelta inmediatamente viendo al otro sostener un ramo de Azaleas blancas.

-Por fin vienes, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar- Soltó un suspiro y sonriendo al ver una marca de golpe en la frente del otro, le ofreció las flores ante la mirada incrédula de su subordinado. –Lo siento por no ser tan considerado...- No permitió avergonzarse así que mantuvo el contacto visual con una tranquila firmeza mientras que por dentro podría morir ¿¡FLORES!? ¿¡EN SERIO NO LE PODÍA DAR NADA MEJOR!? –Son para ti.- Realmente el sueño lo volvía un imbécil.

A partir de aquí el cambio de expresiones en el más joven había sido bastante notable, desde la sorpresa, pasando por la duda, el miedo de que algo ocultaba su superior, el asimilar la situación y finalmente un rojo intenso que extrañó al otro.

-D-Dazai, no hacía falta, yo...- Tomó las flores y sonrió un poco, al parecer el mayor era un idiota, podía jurar que ahora estaba rojo como tomate y que el rostro del otro se llenara de confusión, realmente era... Rio un poco al percatarse del motivo del regalo y la melancolía de antes volvió a inundarlo mezclada de una alegría inefable. –Gracias.


End file.
